This Phase I SBIR will prove the feasibility of a design for a confocal scanning laser ophthalmoscope (cSLO) that can take high-resolution in-vivo images of the human eye. This cSLO will use long wavelength sources to permit deeper imaging than conventional cSLOs. More importantly, the system will incorporate micro-electro-mechanical adaptive optics (MEMS-AO) to dynamically correct the optical aberrations that currently preclude high-resolution imaging of these deeper layers. By combining these 2 technologies, it will be possible for the first time to observe, in vivo, currently irresolvable features of the human eye. Because many degenerative retinal diseases originate in these deep layers, such a system promises to boost our understanding of and ability to treat a host of debilitating eye diseases. After construction of a working prototype during Phase II, Iris AO will refine and test it by focusing primarily on age-related macular degenereration (AMD). AMD is particularly appropriate for study because it is first manifest deep in the eye, far beyond the reach of conventional systems and because it is the leading cause of legal blindness in adults over age 60. Phase I research will focus on (1) adaptive optics (AO) subsystem optimization deformable mirror control, (2) MEMS mirror coating and packaging, (3) wide field imaging and fixation development, (4) experimental long wavelength imaging, (5) detailed ZEMAX optical system design. Phase II prototyping and Phase III commercialization will result in a general purpose, deep-imaging cSLO. Eye disease blinds thousands of Americans and degrades the eye sight of millions more. Under this proposal, new imaging technology will be developed to fight debilitating eye disease resulting in earlier disease detection, faster drug clinical trials, and better medical understanding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]